particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hartsen Caddy
Hartsen Caddy (2473-2568)was an Alorian Politician and the nation's longstanding Prime Minister from 2538 to 2558. A member of the Alorian Public Union, and the Party's first office holding public figure to have not been a Publitrican (the party's former name), he is viewed fondly by many in the party as an emblem of their tranformation into a new era. The Young Activist Hartsen Caddy was born in the city of Ceres in the Alorian Province of Slidar. Coming from a modest background, he was accepted into the nationally aclaimed University of Slidar, but could not pay tuition, instead attending Ultran Provincial. This experiance here later inspire him to push for the universal subsidation of college tuition when he was Prime Minister. It was at college where Caddy first got active in politics. This was during the early days of the Publitrican Party, and Caddy immediately embraced the so called "Publitrican Principles", government uphodling of the society's morality and its welfare. After he had achieved his Masters Degreee, having before graduated with honors, he immediately signed up to work for the Party. His work on the party's campaign staff was partially repsonsible for the Publitrican resurgance at the polls in 2511. The party Chair Comitee offered Caddy a Parliamentary seat representing Slidar. Caddy however, declinded, as he was engaged to Edna Harst and wanted to start to a family. He later married her, and took a job in the Private sector, living in Alectronai, Ultran. Tragedy and Political Comeback In 2528, Caddy's wife fell victim to cancer, and died the following year. Struck by the tragedy, and bitterly depressed, Caddy became more and more secluded. Then, in 2531, he got back into politics. Rather then join with the Publitricans howver, he instead joined with the People's Reform Party, a like minded party somewhat more indpendent from other Alorian parties. He represented the party in Parliament for the Province of Ultran. At this time, the Publitricans were in the executive mansion with President Nelson Cudderboard. The party was also at the time a member of the first Progressive Coalition. The coalition, however, soon fell apart over the issue of state aknowledged religion. Libertarian Vinceto Vanzetti V took the Presidency, and remained there on and off for the next two decades. Moving up to the Prime Ministry The Publitrican Party left the First Progressive Coalition in protest to its secularism, and then allied with the People's Reform Party, renaming itself the Alorian Public Union. Caddy decided to join the reborn party, leaving the shrinking PRP after losing his seat as a PRP MP, instead holding a seat as an APU MP. He then moved up to the Prime Minitry in 2538. He was not a party heavyweight, but instead a compromise candidate between the party's various factions when the position to that office was first offered to the APU. Prime Minister during the Politics of Polarity Alorian Democracy was at this time growing increasingly polar, particularly in parliament. The APU's alliance with the PRP soon disintergrated.. The old Progressive Coalition continued to try to put itself back together. Throughout, Vanzetti remained in the Presidency, though his party still remained a stale force in parliament, hardly passing any of there proposed bills. Frustrated with Progressive domination of government policy, Vanzetti released a harsh statement in protest, stating that the country's forefathers would be horrified with such an active government. In response, from the pulpit of his Prime Ministership, Caddy gave a speech in response, considered among his best. In it, he said: "I don't know about MLP's forefathers, but out forefathers I think would be proud to see a country such as ours, one where the common man is served well by their elected government, whether its education, health care, or infrastructure, we have built an altruistic society in this country. I know for a fact that our forefathers would be proud to see that all of this comes with a taxation of only the most wealthy." and "Maybe the Libertarian's Forefathers saw it different. Perhaps they were the wealthy plutocrats that cared little for the welfare of the people, or of the land, but the forefathers I celebrate are the one's of fair-minded civil service, a government that works for and with the people rather then ignoring them. And MLP, you haven't seen anything yet. This lead to a terse exchange between the Prime Minister and the President. In 2554, the newly former Liberal Party became the plurality party and their candidate Albert Mora took the executive branch. Mora sought to curb the polarity in the government, and Caddy welcomed such efforts. Mora however, was elected out the next election, as (in Caddy's own words) he had been given a "bad hand of cards". Libertarian jack Vincet Jr. was the new President. The Second Progressive Coalition Caddy's leadership was instrumental in rebanding the Progressive Coaliton. A new Coalition of the Democratic Rationalists, the Democratic Centrists, the Alorian Public Union, and the Democratic Socislists was formed, and their candidate Ben Thompson of the DCP was elected President in 2558. Caddy at this point had aged greatly. Having never intended to serve as Prime Miniser for as long as he did (20 years) he steped down from the role and held the seat of Minister of Internal Affairs for three years after that, ultimately retiring from public life. Just as he was retiring, controversy broke out in Aloria over possible millitary intervention in the War of Luthori Succession. Such debate was extremely controversial at the time. The current Prime Minister, Socialist William Fletcher was intervention's biggest proponent. Caddy last duty was holding a joint confeance with then Justice Minister Buck Stewart on the terrorist bomibngs by self proclaimed anti war activists. He died in 2568, of old age.